Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1
Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1 is a 2-disc DVD set, featuring all 16 episodes of the original, half-hour incarnation of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. It was released by Warner Home Video on April 28, 2015.Lambert, David (February 4, 2015). "Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo - Press Release for 'The Complete Season 1' of the 1979 Show". TVShowsOnDVD.com. Retrieved February 5, 2015. Product description "TA DADADA TA DAAA! PUPPY POWER!" Join 'Scooby-Doo, '''Shaggy and the Mystery Inc. Gang for more jitter-inducing mysteries! Along for the ride is Scooby-Doo's nephew - the one and only, ever-fearless Scrappy-Doo! Will the pint-sized pup help the gang overcome all manner of supernatural creeps and crawlies? Tune in to these 16 jijinks-filled episodes to find out! Collected for the first time on DVD, the Complete Season 1 is a treasure trove of classic Scooby-Doo. Get some Scooby Snacks and dig in for some puppy-powered fun!'' Episodes Disc 1 # The Scarab Lives! # The Night Ghoul of Wonderworld # Strange Encounters of a Scooby Kind # The Neon Phantom of the Roller Disco! # Shiver and Shake, That Demon's a Snake # The Scary Sky Skeleton # The Demon of the Dugout # The Hairy Scare of the Devil Bear Disc 2 # Twenty Thousand Screams Under the Sea # I Left My Neck in San Francisco # When You Wish Upon a Star Creature # The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly # Rocky Mountain Yiiiii! # The Sorcerer's a Menace # Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur! # The Ransom of Scooby Chief Notes/trivia * Naming the set "season 1" is debatable. The episodes included constitute one production, which ran from 1979-1980, and was virtually the same as the previous incarnations, only it added Scrappy-Doo to the mix. The change was evidently well received and the following year, Hanna-Barbera revamped the show again, removing the mystery solving (and therefore Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley) to simpler, comedic misadventures of Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, and Shaggy Rogers across the globe, getting into trouble, with both regular bad guys and (this time real) monsters that were defeated by pure luck. The format change also included reducing the time from 20 minutes to 7, as well as packaging them with other shows that HB was producing at the time. This format ran from 1980-1983, and was only aired under the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo banner in reruns. Amazon and iTunes also designate them all as individual seasons in their digital purchases. * The front cover features Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma on top of a haunted house, being harassed by a vampire, with the Wolfman, a skeleton, and a ghost inside. (The vampire is possibly meant to be Dracula from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts, which also included the same design of a Wolfman.) Outside, Scrappy-Doo points out a mummy, grabbing Scooby by the tail, to come along with him. * This will be Scrappy's second appearance on a DVD cover, after Happy Spook-Day Scooby-Doo!. ** However, Happy Spook-Day, Scooby-Doo! wasn't released in North America, so this is the first DVD released in Region 1 to feature Scrappy on the cover. * Surprisingly, there are no errors in listing the episodes; not even omitted exclamation marks. * Warner's online trailers claimed that there would also be a Digital HD release on the same day as that of the DVD, but they have yet to be made available on either iTunes or Amazon. In other languages Gallery SD&SD_s1_cover_with_spine.jpg|Front cover with spine. SD&SD_s1_back_cover.jpg|Back cover. References External links * Buy from Amazon.com }} Category:DVDs Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series)